<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[Art] Prehistoric Arkanis by Saniadon, WTF Kylo and Hux 2021 (Our_Own_Star_Wars)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29879487">[Art] Prehistoric Arkanis</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saniadon/pseuds/Saniadon'>Saniadon</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Our_Own_Star_Wars/pseuds/WTF%20Kylo%20and%20Hux%202021'>WTF Kylo and Hux 2021 (Our_Own_Star_Wars)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>WTF Kylo and Hux 2021: Спецквест [20]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU, Ancestor!Hux, Ancestors, Art, Cave Painting, Digital Art, Diptych, Don't copy to another site, Fanart, Gen, Mythology - Freeform, Religion, WTF Kombat 2021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:55:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>0</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29879487</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saniadon/pseuds/Saniadon, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Our_Own_Star_Wars/pseuds/WTF%20Kylo%20and%20Hux%202021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Первобытный Арканис.<br/>Древний предок Армитажа рисует свой пантеон.<br/>Armitage's ancient ancestor paints the gods of his pantheon.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>WTF Kylo and Hux 2021: Спецквест [20]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2195784</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 5: Спецквест 2021 (божественное), Божественный спецквест Кайло и Хакса, Работы команды Кайло и Хакса на ЗФБ 2021</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[Art] Prehistoric Arkanis</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Ещё два арта из этой АУ можно увидеть во внеконкурсной выкладке команды <a class="withunderline" href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29898816">здесь</a> и <a class="withunderline" href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30119256">здесь</a>. Плюс <a class="withunderline" href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29917068">коллаж</a>.<br/>Another arts from this AU can be seen <a class="withunderline" href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29898816">here</a> и <a class="withunderline" href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30119256">here</a>. Collage is <a class="withunderline" href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29917068">here</a>.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <a href="https://images2.imgbox.com/f5/0b/BW5bewP5_o.jpg">
      
    </a>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <a href="https://images2.imgbox.com/7c/cd/tlWuskzP_o.jpg">
      
    </a>
  </p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>You can find me on <a class="withunderline" href="https://twitter.com/aldonsanp?s=09">Twitter</a>.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>